The General Animal Facility provides for housing and humane care of animals; specialized facilities to meet research needs; and serves as a professional and consultative resource for investigators on matters related to animal research. Care is provided consistent with NIH, USDA and New York State Department of Health guidelines and requirements and with AAALAC certification.